Happy Halloween
by x0love-anime0x
Summary: It's time for Halloween! Love starts to bloom on this freaky day. But love happens anywhere, right? Sasusaku,Nejiten,Shikaino,Naruhina
1. Chapter 1

**Since Halloween is coming up, I'm making a story. Hope u guys like it. I'm ****gonna**** work on my other story soon so be patient!**

Happy Halloween

Sasuke was making his way towards the Team 7 training grounds. He soon arrived there to find Sakura training.

Sakura looked over at him and smiled. Then, she turned back to training.

"She's sure happy," Sasuke thought while glancing at Sakura's happy, smiling face.

"Halloween's coming up Sasuke-kun! What are you going to be?" Sakura asked while punching dummies.

"Hn. Halloween is for little kids. Why would I even go trick-or-treating?" Sasuke replied.

"Oh. COME ON!WHEN WERE YOU SO MATURE?! Everybody's going and you're going to!" Sakura stopped her training and poked his forehead a couple of times. Soon, it was starting to piss Sasuke off.

"Don't touch me," he said, annoyed while grabbing Sakura's finger. Sakura just stuck her tongue out at him.

"SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE-TEME!" a high-pitched voice yelled.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun!" Sakura greeted. Naruto grinned cheekily back.

"I can't wait for Halloween! Can't you Sakura-chan? Huh? Huh?"Naruto excitedly asked.

"Uh-huh!" Sakura nodded. Then, she saw Team 10, Team Gai, and Team 8. Instantly, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata rushed over.

"Ohayo forehead!" Ino greeted.

"Yo Saku!" Tenten gave her a playful punch.

"OHAYO SAKURA-CHAN! LET'S SPAR!" Hinata excitedly said, uh, yelled.

"Is she on one of her Naruto moments?" Sakura whispered to Tenten. Tenten nodded in response.

The boys however, stared at Hinata's sudden outburst. Naruto stared at Hinata while she grinned widely and laughed with her friends.

"Let's go somewhere else to spar. Wait, why are you guys here anyway?" Sakura asked her friends.

"I don't know. About tomorrow? Train together? Who cares," Tenten shrugged.

"Ok. Let's go spar, Hinata!" Sakura rushed off towards the woods.

"YOSH! LETS SPAR SAKURA!" Hinata was still in Naruto mode.(AN:whoopee! We just have to have another Naruto. Naruto:HEY!)

"When were they suddenly interested in training?" the four boys wondered. (AN: must I say which ones?)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the girls……………………

Sakura and Hinata were sparring while Tenten and Ino were punching down trees and carrying them back and replanting them.

"Are we gonna make our costumes again this year?" Sakura asked her friends.

"I-I think we should," Hinata stuttered. (AN: so much for Naruto mode.)

"I'm gonna be a gypsy!" Ino proclaimed while on her 39th tree.

"I don't know what I should be," Tenten said.

"I'm gonna be a witch," Sakura said.

"I'm being an angel," Hinata decided.

"Fine. I guess I'll be a princess that can fight at least. NOT ONE OF THOSE GIRLY PRINCESSES!" Tenten finally figured. "Fine, I'll wear a dress. But only for Halloween!"

After another 3 hours of training, they decided they finished.

"I think we should go back to our teams. Meet at my house after training," Sakura ordered while heading off.

"Who said she was the boss," Ino grumbled.

"I HEARD THAT!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura and her friends arrived to find the senseis gone. The boys were the only ones remaining.

"What happened?" Tenten asked Neji.

"We were dragged over here for nothing," Neji mumbled.

"Oh. Then I guess we should get a start on it then!" Tenten started running in Sakura's house's direction.

"A-Ano. A-Are you g-guys g-going totrick-or-treat?" Hinata asked shyly.

"No. This is troublesome. I'm going," muttered Shikamaru.

"Oh. Sayonara then!" Ino dragged Hinata off while Sakura followed them.

"PRANK TIME!" Naruto cackled while rubbing his hands together.

"Dobe. I'm not doing it," Sasuke was about to walk away.

"Don't you want to see their faces? We're gonna scare the shit out of them!" Naruto called. Sasuke immediately headed back.

"When do we start?" Sasuke asked. Naruto grinned at him.

"Meet me at my house once you get a costume."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let's start!" Sakura was in her basement where all of her materials were. There was all sorts of fabrics, sewing machines, needles, pins, felt, and more fabric.

"Ok! Who's costume first?" Ino asked.

"Let's do yours first," Sakura said while getting an old white blouse out. They soon started their creations.

3 hours later………………………….

"FINISHED!" Tenten( not the type to sew but helped them anyway.) stretched her arms out.

"Let's go get accessories!" Sakura headed out to Claires. (MY FAVORITE ACCESSORY SHOP!)

Ino picked out a head necklace sorta thing. It was a necklace that was hung on your forehead. The jewel is in the middle of your forehead. She also got some pins with wooden beads on them. Finally, she got some gold bangles.

Sakura got a witch hat with ribbon wrapped around the whole thing. It ended at the brim with a ribbon. She also got an black arm cuff with little white frills. That's it.

Tenten decided on a pendant with a shell on it and a silver tiara. The tiara had a green emerald in the middle. It also has silver, little chains that attach to the back of your head.

Hinata didn't choose a lot for accessories. She got a little pink flower to pin in her hair and angel wings. The feathery kind. Not the kind for fairies.

For your information, Hinata's hair is sorta like a loose bob. Not like Rihanna's neat one. It is sorta angelic kind. OH I DON'T KNOW!

A couple of more hours till Halloween. This is going to be exciting!


	2. Chapter 2

**First ****chappy****sorta**** weird.**** But who cares? Next one coming up! Actually, this story might just be a two-shot. I don't know.**

Chapter 2

"You ready forehead?" Ino called out to Sakura.

"I'm coming pig!" Sakura went out of the bathroom.

"YOU LOOK SO PRETTY!" Ino gushed.

Sakura's hair is long and down. She had the witch's hat on and the dress. The dress went down to her mid-thighs and was black. It had a second layer that was sorta white and frilly. It was a strapless dress. A big white bow was in the back. The arm sorta cuff was on and a black ribbon was wrapped around the other arm. She was wearing black-high heels.

Ino's outfit consisted of a white dress that went down to her ankles. The part from the bottom of her chest to her hips was brown with ribbons attaching it together. She had brown tights and a red poncho on. The necklace was over her head and the gold bangles were on too. Her hair was long while the bang that usually sticked out was divided into two parts. The bangs were on both sides of her face and not sticking together. She had a silver harmonica in her hand. For shoes, she wore brown boots that reached to her ankles. Her hair had a veil or whatever it is that brides wear covering her head.

"A-ano, Tenten isn't coming out," Hinata stated.

"I LOOK HORRIBLE!" Tenten cried from the bathroom.

Hinata was wearing white spaghetti-strap dress that also reached mid-thigh. Red ribbons were wrapped on both legs and arms.The flower was in her hair that was behind her ear. She wore pink ballet flats. Back to the dress. It had pink trim and also had ribbon loosely around the stomach area.

"Love the outfit Hinata-chan!" Sakura commented while storming off to find Tenten.

"Tenten! Can I come in?" Sakura knocked on the door.

"NO!" cried Tenten.

"It's only me who'll look! Come on!" Sakura opened the door and screamed in delight.

"YOU LOOK SO PRETTY! HOW ARE YOU UGLY?" Sakura pulled Tenten out of the bathroom. Ino and Hinata screamed also.

Tenten's hair was down and the tiara was on top of her head. Her dress was strapless and had two layers. Both layers had tiny green vines sewn on. A necklace with a silver and green cross was at the stomach. She had white gloves that also silver flower clasps on it. A green pearl was adorned in the middle of each one. For shoes, she was wearing white flats.

"Neji is going to faint when he sees you," Ino giggled while Tenten turned red.

"Shut up," Tenten mumbled.

"Let's go! " Sakura shooed them out of the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are they?" Naruto wondered while waiting at Ichiraku. Soon, the boys came.

"Let's go!" Naruto sprinted off. For your information, Naruto was a werewolf. Sorta orangish one then.

Sasuke was a vampire. Neji was a Frankestein. Shikamaru is a wizard.

"Where are they?" Naruto looked around. His eyes peered onto four HOT girls. He decided to jump down and say hello.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Who are you?" Naruto asked the lavender-eyed angel.

"Naruto-kun, it's me," Hinata whispered softly.

"HINATA-CHAN?" Naruto was surpised. The jacket sure hid a lot! (NO PERVERTED THOUGHTS NARUTO!)

The others caught up with Naruto.

"Naruto, who are they?" Sasuke asked without paying exactly close attention to how they looked.

"I feel so loved! You forgot me?" Sakura said with a fake insulted voice.

"Sakura?" Sasuke stared at her. She was so damn hot!

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru muttered when Ino hugged him. In return, she bopped him on the head.

"How do I look?" Ino asked while turning around.

"Hot," he thought. "Troublesome," He said instead.

Ino looked a little bit crest-fallen before her usual smile reappeared back on.

"I've never seen you before. Are you an enemy?" Neji narrowed his eyes on this beauty uh, I mean, girl.

Tenten giggled. "Nobody recognizes me?"

"Yo! You don't recognize your girlfriend here, Tenten?" Sakura said while pushing Tenten forward.

"She's not my girlfriend,"Neji blushed.

"When did she look so pretty?" Neji wondered in his mind. He smirked at Tenten's blushing and nervous face.

"I look ugly!" Tenten wailed.

"No you don't! Now let's go!" Sakura dragged her friends with her. "Bye Sasuke! Neji! Shikamaru! Naruto!"

The boys however, secretly followed them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls looked around and saw many young, little kids. Each one was trick-or-treating. The girls trick-or-treated for a while and then headed towards the orphanage.

"Why are they going there?" the boys wondered.

Hinata knocked on the door. The woman greeted them before letting them in.

The boys peeked in by a window.

Sakura was laughing and passing out candy to the little kids.

Ino was giving all of them hugs. She brought a couple of little tiaras and fairy wands. She put the tiaras on a little girl's head and gave them a wand. The little girl hugged Ino happily and went off to show her friends. Ino smiled at her retreating back while passing more out.

Tenten was with the little boys while giving them paper crowns and plastic swords. One boy and his friend were sword-fighting. Tenten was practically being toppled over by all of the little kids surrounding her.

Hinata smiled at the kids and told them stories. She also gave each of them a little kiss on the cheek. Each kid returned the favor by doing the same. She gave a happy and carefree smile.

"Didn't know they had it in them," Neji whispered.

"Troublesome woman actually cares," Shikamaru mumbled.

"Should we still do the pranks?" Naruto asked them. The boys still nodded however.

Soon, the girls came out.

"They're so adorable!" Sakura gushed.

Suddenly, a little orange kitten appeared with a sprained leg. It meowed.

The girls stopped chatting and looked at the little kitty. (AN: Ahem, coughNarutocough.)

"Are you ok, kitty?" Hinata reached out for it. Naruto, however ran.

"Wait! Come back!" Hinata chased after it.

Naruto led them towards a empty house. The girls all rushed in.

"Wait, why are we in here?" Ino wondered out loud.

"I don't like haunted houses," Tenten shivered.

Suddenly, the door closed. The girls screamed.

"HELP!" Hinata yelled the loudest. Suddenly, there was growling in a corner. The girls hunched together terrified. Sakura, bravely kicked the thing.

"Ow," the thing groaned. The girls ran into another room to find a skeleton suddenly thrusted into their faces.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the room was surrounded by blood and all sorts of disgusting stuff. Spiders, zombies, mummies, etc.

Suddenly, Tenten broke down crying. Lightening flashed.

"I hate skeletons! This reminds me of when my parents died," Tenten sobbed.

"Gomen Tenten, I should've known. I was the one who led us into this house anyway," Hinata muttered guilty. They all huddled in a corner terrified.

Neji, unfortunately, felt the most guilty. He made Tenten cry. Whoopee for him………………………….

He stood up and appeared in front of her.

The girls were surprised, but Neji just ignored them.

He pulled Tenten into his chest. Tenten's head shot up in surprise.

"I'm sorry. Are you ok?" he asked,worried. Tenten nodded weakly in response.

"Never knew Hyuuga had feelings for her," Sasuke said while they appeared from their hiding spot.

"Why are you guys here?" Ino asked.

"We were the ones who set this up," Shikamaru admitted.

"YOU GUYS?" Ino punched Shikamaru in the face. "THAT'S FOR MAKING TENTEN CRY!"

"It's alright guys." Tenten reassured them.

Suddenly, they heard the door slam shut……………………..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't you think we're being too mean?" a woman's voice whispered.

"THEY SHOULD ENJOY THE YOUTHFULNESS OF HALLOWEEN! LET THEM BE!" the other voice whispered/screamed.

"Shut up! You're going to get us caught! Now where's my dango?" the second voice muttered.

"Giggle, Giggle, flip. What were we saying?" the man voice droned.

"Shut up, Just watch," the other man's voice shushed.


	3. Chapter 3

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THE JOY OF HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, I'm on sugar high.**

Chapter 3

Ino immediately rushed towards the door and tugged on it. It was locked.

"You guys do have the key, do you?" Ino silently prayed.

"Dobe has it," Sasuke pointed towards Naruto.

"Oh right! Now, lemme see. Where is that damn key?" Naruto was fumbling inside his jacket pockets. "Hehehe. I left them in my other jacket?"

Naruto only had to take a glance at the faces before taking off. The gang was high on his tail. Except for Hinata. She had super speed! Much like Lee. She was silently running besides him.

Naruto turned a corner and pressed his back towards the wall. His uh, companions were oblivious to this and ran right pass them.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief while slowly slumping towards the ground. He still hasn't noticed that Hinata was with him.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked quietly. Naruto instantly jumped up and turned his head. He calmed down before seeing Hinata.

"Hinata-chan? Don't tell me you're going to kill me too," Naruto begged.

Hinata giggled at the thought. "Of course I won't!"

"I think we should stay here for now. I want to come out of this house alive," Naruto said.

They sat quietly together for a couple of minutes. That was, until a hand reached out and pulled Hinata into a room.

"AIIIIIIEEEEE!" Hinata screamed before being dragged inside.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto lunged for Hinata's other hand. He missed.

The door slammed shut in his face.

"Kuso!" Naruto tried punching the door down. Didn't work.

He threw kunais at it and all sorts of other weapons. Didn't work either. Finally, he summoned Kage no Bunshin. They all managed to kick down the door.

Naruto rushed inside before seeing a horrific sight. Hinata was chained on the wall with cuts and bruises everywhere. She had a huge gash at her arm. Her dress was in shreds and her lavender eyes were wide with shock. She seemed to be paralyzed.

"HOW DARE THEY TOUCH _MY _HINATA-CHAN!" he punched the wall frustrated. Soon, he felt himself falling down, down, and down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH YOUTHFUL LOVE CAN AFFECT SOMEBODY! THIS JUST PROVES THAT YOUTHFUL NARUTO LOVES YOUTHFUL HINATA!" ………………must I say who?

"Who cares? He'll get around it eventually. OH MY! THERES A SPECIAL SECTION WITH THREESOMES FOR THIS! I MUST READ!" grumbled the retarded man. (Retarded Man: HEY! Me: What? You are! LOVE IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS THIS! –picks up book and flings it at his head-)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto opened his eyes and saw lavender.

"HINATA-CHAN!" he glomped her.

"A-ano, will you please get off of me now?" Hinata felt sort of squished.

"Huh? Oh!" Naruto immediately got off before pulling Hinata up too.

"Hinata! Naruto! Where were you?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know! I just saw Hinata-chan all cut up and bruised! Wait, why don't you have any scratches on you Hinata-chan?" Naruto looked at her arms. Nothing.

"I never had scratches to begin with. I saw you being beat up though!" Hinata looked at Naruto.

"You two must've seen illusionary techniques then," Shikamaru told them.

"Let's find a way out of here please! I don't like it here," Tenten whimpered.

"It's ok. I'm here," Neji pulled Tenten towards him. Their friends were grinning from ear to ear. Except for Shikamaru and Sasuke. Hinata had a small smile on.

They headed towards another door. Hinata noticed that Naruto was holding her protectively. She blushed from the close contact.

Ino suddenly fell towards the ground while clutching her stomach.

"Ino!" Sakura rushed over, but somebody beated her to it. Shikamaru slowly pulled her back up.

"Are you ok?" he asked, worried.

Ino gave a weak smile and replied" I'm fine! Just ate too much for dinner today! Or maybe it was the candy."

Ino however, was still mulling over the details of yesterday.

_Flashback:_

_"You pig! Yeah you!" a random black-headed girl came up._

_"Yes? Do you need anything?" __Ino__ asked._

_"What have you done with __Shika__-kun?" the black-headed girl narrowed her eyes and punching her in the stomach. __Ino__ didn't notice that her friends were there too._

_"I didn't do anything," __Ino__ muttered._

_"LIAR!__ All I ever see is you __glomping__ him! You better stay away from my future husband!" the __blackie__ girl kicked her again and again. It didn't help that her friends were doing the same. They __beated__Ino__ up until she was covered in thousands of bruises._

_"Remember this pig! __Shika__-kun is mine and will always be mine! Stay away from him!" then, they walked away._

_"How can I stay away from him if I love him too?" __Ino__ chuckled softly before coughing up blood. Damn, those girls were pretty strong._

_End of flashback_

She managed to cover up most of them, however, one still remained on her stomach.

"Ino-pig! What really happened?" Sakura whispered in her ear.

"Nothing. Just some stupid fangirls saying Shika-kun is theirs. Then, they sorta punched me a little but that's all!" Ino replied.

Shikamaru unfortunately, heard every single word. He pulled up Ino's shirt a little.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?" Ino tried to cover it up, but failed anyways.

Shikamaru lightly touched it. Ino winced at the feeling.

"This is what they did to you?" he whispered softly.

"No it isn't! I just, um, sorta fell down the stairs while crashing into the couch! The edge just sort of poked into my stomach! It's nothing!" Ino faked laughed.

Shikamaru didn't buy it. "Sorry," he muttered.

Ino looked at him before realizing what he was talking about.

"IT'S NOTHING! I'm honest!" Ino turned away from him before silently walking down the hall quickly.

She came upon a couple of wooden puppets. They were still, until, one suddenly started to attack her.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shikamaru recognized the voice. He quickly ran towards it.

Ino got hit in a lot of places, but none of them hurt as much as the one on her stomach. She saw Shikamaru picking her up gently. The puppets were now gone for some reason.

He gently teared off a section of his cape. Then, he lifted up Ino's shirt resulting in a groan. He lightly wrapped it around her mid section. Soon, he finished.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone. I won't anymore. Or else you'll just get hurt," he promised before heading back towards the group.

"He calls me troublesome, but he still cares. I'm so happy," Ino thought while looking up at his calm face. She could just kiss it right now if it was a picture.

She decided it was worth it. She slowly reached up and planted a kiss on his cheek. Shikamaru's face turned into 6 shades of red.

"Arigatou," she thanked him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…………………………. Next chapter?**

Chapter 4

Shikamaru and Ino were soon back with the group. They looked around to find smiles of glee or smirks. In return, they blushed.

"You two did something, right?"Tenten whispered in Ino's ear.

"W-What makes you think we did something?" Ino looked over at Shikamaru and blushed again.

"You're blushing!" Sakura pointed to her face.

"Shut up!" Ino pushed Sakura a little. Sakura however, was right in front of a stairwell. She felt herself falling.

"Sakura!" Ino tried to reach forward. But, her stomach held her back from doing so.

"I'm going to die. Yes, my funeral is going to be October 31st. Happy me," Sakura shut her eyes while waiting for the impact.

She however, found that she was being dragged forward. She opened her eyes to meet a pair of onyx ones.

"Arigatou Sasuke," Sasuke just grunted in reply. She quickly headed over while trying to control the blush that was coming up.

"ooooohhhhhhhhhhh!" Ino smirked at Sakura. "I thought you just said I was the one who was blushing!"

"Whatever," Sakura suddenly noticed the moon was going up. "Shit!"

"Uh guys, I'm going to see if there is a bathroom in this place. Bye!" Sakura quickly dashed off.

"Why now?" Sakura felt her teeth getting sharper by each passing minute. Her eyes turned red and evil. Black wings grew out of her back. Her nails got sharper. Her hair suddenly turned black also. Chakra flowed all around her.

"Great, I just had to do it right now. What will my friends say if they knew I was a vampire?" Sakura started to panic.

"I'm a blood hating vampire. That's just weird," she chuckled at the thought. Soon, she heard footsteps.

Sasuke was looking for Sakura. What if she ran into something dangerous? What if she died? What if-

He turned the corner to see a black figure. She had black, vampire wings in the back. The figure turned and panicked when she saw him. Quickly, she ran off.

"Wait!" Sasuke ran after the figure.

"NO! Not Sasuke! Will he kill me if he knew I was a vampire?" Sakura saw an empty room. She ran inside. Slowly, she slumped towards the floor.

"Why was I the one who was cursed? It's not like I wanted it in the first place," Sakura muttered as tears flowed.

_Flashback:_

_"Mama!" Sakura was being carried off by her uncle. For some reason, she was tied up and tears were streaming down her mother's cheeks._

_"Gomenasai," her mother muttered while Sakura was dragged off. _

_In the middle of the empty field, there was a stake. Her relatives were all there watching._

_Sakura was tied to the pole while her uncle lit it._

_"AAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed as the flames licked her skin. Her mother and father were weeping desperately. _

_"Why? Why? Why do I have to be cursed? Why do they think I'm going to kill all of them? Do they think I'll actually do that? I WILL NOT DIE WITHOUT A REASONED EXPLANATION!" Sakura's eyes flashed red._

_Suddenly, her back sprouted wings and her hair turned black. _

_"ITS ALIVE!" her relatives started to throw weapons at her. _

_"I WILL NOT DIE!" Sakura snarled. In the end, she killed everybody. Even her parents._

_She was in the middle of blood and dead while tears leaked from her eyes. She was now cursed by the demon._

_End of flashback_

"Tsunade-sama said there was a cure, but they didn't find it yet. I hope they find it soon," Sakura prayed.

In her distress, she didn't notice Sasuke sneaking up behind her.

"Sakura, what are you?" he asked her quietly.

Sakura's house shot up. Her eyes were filled with horror while she faced Sasuke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was able to track down Sakura by her heavy amount of chakra. He wasn't expecting this. She was the one who held the Kyuuketsuki. That was a surprise. But did Sakura really think he'll hate her?

"Stay away!" Sakura pushed Sasuke away.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"EVERYTHING! I'M CURSED GOD DAMN IT! YOU BETTER GO OR I MIGHT KILL YOU!" Sakura yelled before trying to fled.

Sasuke however, held her back by grabbing her wrist.

"Please let go!" Sakura pleaded with all her might.

"I don't care if you're a vampire. You're still Sakura," Sasuke told her.

Sakura froze at that. Her parents thought she was a monster. But here, Sasuke was telling her that it didn't matter if she killed him or if she was a monster. All that mattered was that Sasuke thinks she's herself.

Her eyes were filled with tears of happiness.

"ARIGATOU SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura glomped him heavily.

Sasuke was rather surprised. His face grew red by how close their faces were. Sasuke gently pushed her away.

"Hn," he replied.

Sakura was smiling. Sasuke thought she was the exact opposite of an vampire. Suddenly, she went on her tip-toes and kissed him.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide. But soon, he found himself relaxing and responding.

Sakura was way to lost in the kiss. She noticed that he tasted like tomatoes.

"Who know he was a tomato freak?" she giggled mentally.

"WAIT! WHAT AM I DOING! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE DOING THIS!" Sakura pushed Sasuke away.

Sasuke glanced at her rather confused.

"Gomen. Demo I-I just can't," Sakura said sadly. She didn't however, notice that her wings were disappearing. Her hair was turning back to pink. And her fangs were disappearing.

Sasuke rather stared at the change. He tapped on Sakura's shoulder.

"What?" Sakura muttered.

"Look at your hair," he replied. Sakura looked to find pink.

"Huh? It doesn't wear off until midnight usually! What could've happened?" Sakura looked at her hands. Then, she took out a kunai and slit her wrist.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked clearly worried.

"My blood's red! That means that I don't have Kyuuketsuki inside me anymore! YAY!" Sakura jumped up and down.

"Whatever, lets just go back to the others," Sasuke started to head off. Sakura clinged herself to his arm the whole entire time.

**OK! THAT WAS RANDOM! I didn't know why I suddenly put that in there. Oh well, something that just popped up I guess!**


	5. Chapter 5

**YOSH!! I'm hyper!**

Chapter 5

Now they were giving up on hope.

"Let's just stay in these rooms for tonight," Naruto said while finding four bedrooms.

"But there are only four beds!" Ino complained.

"We'll just split up into pairs then," Shikamaru said.

"Fine! Shikamaru and Ino!" They glared daggers at her. "Neji and Tenten." Tenten was relieved. Neji's face shown nothing. "And Hinata and Naruto!" Hinata turned 8 shades of red and Naruto was faintly blushing.

"I'll just sleep out here then!" Sakura decided. Even though it was cold, her friends are more important.

"Hn. You're coming with me," Sasuke dragged her into the last room.

"Demo! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura blushed at the fact that they were in the same room.

"I'll sleep on the floor!" Sakura declared.

"You're sleeping with me," Sasuke dragged her to the bed while lying down.

"But!" she was cut off when Sasuke dragged her down onto the bed and threw the sheets on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A-Ano. I'll sleep on the floor if you like," Hinata muttered quietly.

"Let's share a bed Hinata-chan!" Naruto said.

"Demo!" Hinata blushed heavily.

"Come on! It's comfy!" Naruto scooted over to give Hinata room.

Hinata reluctantly climbed into bed with him.

30 minutes later………………………….

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata quietly asked.

"Hm?" Naruto responded.

"Ano, I want to ask you a question," Hinata started to poke her fingers together.

"Anything you want Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned while facing her.

"Ano, I like, no, love this guy. But I'm not sure if he feels the same way about me," Hinata started.

Naruto could feel his heart breaking in two.

"I'm going to kill whoever the hell this guy is tomorrow," Naruto thought angrily.

"What is he like?" Naruto asked jealously.

"Well, he's handsome and confident. He never gives up. That's why I admire him a lot. In the end, my crush turned into love. Should I tell him?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Sure. Whatever." Naruto muttered.

"Ok. I'll tell him then!" Hinata said determinedly.

"He's one lucky guy to have a great girl like you!" Naruto bitterly laughed.

"You really think so?" Hinata asked hopefully.

Naruto nodded his head.

"Alright, ano, Naruto-kun?" Hinata looked at Naruto.

"I'm listening," Naruto right now was in pain. He knew exactly why though.

He was in love with her. She was in love with somebody else.

"Um,Um, I LOVE YOU NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata cried out loud.

She quickly rolled off the bed and ran for the door. She was however stopped, by Naruto.

Naruto pulled her up to him. Hinata thought she was in heaven when he mentioned the next words.

"I love you too."

Then, he pulled her up for a kiss. Hinata closed her eyes slowly before returning it.

Let's just say they had a great night. NOT WHAT YOU THINK THOUGH!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten quickly dove under the covers right when they went into the room. Neji sighed and walked up towards her.

He got in bed and pulled her towards him. Tenten looked up at him shyly.

"Arigatou," she thanked him.

"Hm," Neji stared at her chocolate eyes. They seemed to shine in the moonlight.

"Just go to sleep," Neji closed his eyes while trying to drift off.

Tenten just cuddled closer to Neji. She didn't exactly want to spend a night in a haunted house.

She heard an owl hoot and wolves howling.

"UNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!! I hate this!" she thought while trying to go to sleep.

She felt Neji's arms go around her as if to protect her from anything. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks," she muttered before sleep took over.

What she didn't know, was that Neji's cheeks were now tinted pink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You can take the bed," Ino muttered while sitting in a corner. She looked at what she was wearing and shivered lightly.

Shikamaru sighed and muttered troublesome woman before picking her up and putting her on the bed.

"Shika!" Ino blushed while Shikamaru climbed in also.

"Just go to sleep," Shikamaru muttered. He was hoping that it would be quiet. Surprisingly, it was.

Ino clutched onto her stomach and groaned lightly. This is going to take forever to heal.

Shikamaru glanced at Ino. She seemed fine, but you could tell comething was wrong but how tight her eyes were shut and how her arms seem to be around her stomach again.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to do this," he groaned. It's just a trick he learned from his mother. Surprisingly, it works.

He went down and kissed her stomach. Ino gasped at the touch.

Shikamaru quickly shot back up. "Did I hurt you?"

Ino shook her head while trying to force down the blush.

"Ok, goodnight,"

Ino fell asleep soon. The bed was really comfy!

What she didn't know, was that Shikamaru was currently her bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok……. I was just passing out candy. ALL I EVER HEAR IS TRICK-OR-TREAT! ****So next chapter coming up.**

Chapter 6

Sakura woke up to find Sasuke with his arms around her. She gave him a morning kiss got out of bed.

"What was that for?" A voice droned.

**"HE SAW US! ****AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"**** Inner Sakura screamed.**

"Ano, you were awake?" Sakura blushed while asking.

Sasuke nodded.

"Well,uh, let's go get the others up," Sakura rushed out the door.

Sasuke just followed.

Hinata and Naruto…………………….

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE'S A PERV IN MY BED! WAIT! Naruto-kun?" Hinata was on the floor in a fighting position.

"Jeez HInata-chan. Never thought you could yell so loud," Naruto complained while rubbing his now sore ear.

"G-Gomen Naruto-kun," Hinata bowed her head down.

Naruto just waved it off before getting out of bed. Hinata thought he looked especially cute when his hair was disheveled and he was rubbing his eyes like a little kid.

"ARE YOU GUYS ALRIGHT? I HEARD THERE WAS A PERV IN THIS ROOM!" Sakura crashed through the door, resulting in breaking it off its hinges.

"You don't have to give them a heart attack you know?" Sasuke muttered while also heading in. "You probably woke up everybody else."

At the same time, Tenten, Neji, Ino, and Shikamaru came in with annoyed expressions and were glaring at Sakura.

"I WAS HAVING MY BEAUTY SLEEP FOREHEAD!" Ino hollered at Sakura.

"That's nice," Sakura just ignored her.

"ARGH!" Ino was getting pissed.

"Let's just find out how to get out of here," Tenten said grumpily. She was not a morning person.

They went towards the front door again. This time, it wasn't locked.

"That's strange! Oh who cares! I WANNA GET OUT OF HERE!" Ino punched the door down and headed outside.

"We're going to have to repair a lot of these doors," Neji sighed.

Suddenly, the whole house disappeared.

"Huh?"

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" a voice shouted.

Asuma, Anko, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Gai were standing there smiling.

"Yo!" Kakashi's crooked smile appeared behind the mask.

"YOU!!!!!!!!!" all 8 ninjas pointed an accusing finger at them.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke surprisingly chased after Kakashi.

Tenten and Neji started to crack their knuckles and fire flared in their eyes.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! THE SPRING TIME OF YOUTH MAY BE TOO MUCH RIGHT NOW!" Gai quickly sped off with their super speed.

Ino had a million veins popping out of her head. Shikamaru was muttering "troublesome" over and over.

"ASUMA! I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO GET A CIGARETTE EVER AGAIN!"

Hinata was left all by herself.

"Are you going to kill me too?" Kurenai asked.

"No, but Kiba and Shino might!" Hinata produced a scary smile on her face.

"Great," Kurenai thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

12 years later…………………….

"Trick-or-treat!" Sakura opened the door to find 2 little kids.

"Happy Halloween!" Sakura gave them each 4 pieces of candy.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" Tenten gave a toothy smile. Neji just smiled calmly at her.

"Congratulations on your wedding," Sakura winked at them. In return, both of them blushed.

"You guys ready?" Sakura turned around to find her 2 little kids with Naruto's and Hinata's.

"Daisuke-kun! Hiroshi is being mean!" a little pink-haired girl pointed to her raven-haired brother.

"Che, you're just being a baby," her brother sneered back.

"It's alright Mizuki-chan!" the blond-haired boy also known as Daisuke said.

"ARIGATOU DAISUKE-KUN!" Mizuki hugged him tightly. Daisuke just blushed in response.

Sakura giggled at the little scene.

"Let's go now! Time to go trick-or-treating!" Hinata led them out of the house.

"I think little Daisuke-kun likes our Mizuki-chan," Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

"Hn. Like I'll let my little girl got out with the dobe's son," Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura punched him on the arm playfully.

"How is Shikamaru and Ino doing?" Sakura asked him.

"Hn. Fine," Sasuke got into their king-sized bed.

"I can just imagine how their children are going to turn out. Lazy and loud," Sakura giggled at the thought.

"Just go to bed Sakura," Sasuke pulled him into bed with him.

"I love you Sasuke-kun," Sakura muttered.

"I love you too."

THE END! Me working on other story. Sorry for being sssssoooooooooooooo short!


End file.
